What The?
by SuperWriterGal
Summary: One night architect Annabeth Chase gets married to a familiar stranger.How will this affect her relationship with her long time boyfriend? And more importantly how will this change her life? R
1. Prologue

** WHAT THE..?**

**PROLOGUE:  
**

The beautiful blonde entered a house and found that everyone at the party was definitely having a good time. She was wearing a beautiful silver one shoulder knee length dress. Her hair was naturally curly so all she did was let it down. Her silver stilletoes contributed to her good height. She looked like a goddess. Everyone at the party thought so too since the men stared at the slender beauty who had walked in. As for the women gave her looks of jealousy. She smiled at many people. She finally found her friends and they chatted for some time and then they rocked the dancefloor and she thought about all the guys who asked her to dance with them whom had she flatly refused. She was happy in the relationhip she was in with the man she could spend her life with, the man who loved her,the man who was different.

All that dancing got her tired. She headed towards the drink counter and poured herself some punch. She took the time to look around she saw alots of people dancing, she saw a couple making out so she looked away. She poured herself some more punch, the punch was delicious, something she had never tasted before. She heard laughter, very loud laughter. She turned her head in the direction of the musical laugh and found herself staring at a group of men. They were laughing like maniacs over something for no apparent reason. She wanted to know why were they laughing. She wanted to laugh. One of them looked at her and grinned. She smiled a very big smile at him. He looked familiar to her but she couldn't place those green eyes or those tousled strands of black hair anywhere. It was as if her brain refused to function properly. A voice inside of her said _"No need to think, this is a party. Have fun." _She decided the voice was right_. _She was dragged on the dancefloor by her friends, she danced with them, she danced with their friends she didn't know. She danced with random men. Then the hot mysterious familiar stranger walked towards her.

He grinned again at her. She smiled back, he put his hand forward gesturing for her to dance with him. She nodded and agreed. They danced for some time. Then suddenly a slow song played. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her close, her nose was nearly touching his lips. They swayed to the music. He moved her like she was fragile, like he could hurt her by going to fast. His green eyes bore into her grey stormy ones, it was like they were having a conversation although she couldn't register anything.

The next thing she knew his lips were on hers. She didn't stop him. The kiss was conveying something she never felt before. It wasn't rough and wild. It was soft, loving and passionate the man kissed her like she was a delicate document.**(****Since she's an architect... the word document Got it? No ?** **ok) **He pulled away and looked at her with those intense eyes of his. He said something that sounded like 'Marry me.' She didn't say anything to the unknown person who put a ring on her engagement finger and kissed her again.

The next morning the blonde beauty got up in a strange room, she looked around and saw a raven haired man sleeping next to her. What had she done? Why was she there? Why was she having a pounding headache? She looked down at what she was wearing and was shocked.

* * *

**Read and review. Don't hate it please. Creative criticism always appreciated. :D**


	2. Chapter 1

** WHAT THE..?**

The blonde beauty popularly known as Annabeth Chase was shocked to see herself wearing an oversized tee which definitely did not belong to her. She did the only thing logical then, she screamed. The scream woke the young man; who looked at her and smiled, he put his hand forward to caress her cheek. She noticed there was a green plastic ring on this fourth finger, but she ignored it. When his hand touched her cheek, his eyes widened and he screamed. He jumped out of his bed and said "Annabeth?"

Annabeth was shocked to know that the man knew her name but she didn't know his. His eyes and voice were so familiar to her but she still couldn't place it anywhere. She asked "Who are you? How do you know my name?" There was a flash of disappointment in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. He replied "I didn't expect you to remember me, after all its been twelve years since we last met. I'll get you a tablet for that headache of yours." With that he left. Annabeth then realized she was holding her head. She thought about twelve years ago, her high school life. She remembered being bullied and laughed on but that all after a green eyed boy who stood up for her left for New York. "Percy" she whispered. As if on cue Percy entered and gave her a medicine. She felt instantly better. "Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked. Percy looked at her with those now happy green eyes of his and replied "Yes, Wise Girl?" "How did I end up here?" She asked. That was the only missing piece of her puzzle. She hated not knowing something. Percy could see a storm brewing in her eyes. He reassured her by saying "We'll find out what happened okay?" She nodded and then walked to him to give him a hug. She noticed for the first time that there was a green plastic ring on her finger too, just like the one on Percy's. She asked him to show him both his hands and Annabeth did the same. She looked with disbelief as there were two rings on her fourth fingers identical to the rings on Percy's fingers. Percy's eyes were full of emotions- panic, alarm and bewiderment. He searched for his phone and called up Grover, Percy's best friend. Grover and he had gone to the party together maybe he would know something. Percy tried and tried but to no avail; Grover must be taking 'a nap.'

He looked at Annabeth to see how she was taking it, she seemed unnaturally calm. She was thinking of a plan, something definitely worth Athena. Thinking about those old days he let out a small chuckle. Annabeth's head turned in his direction and she looked amused. She asked "What's so funny?"

"Well, I was just thinking about our high school days." he answered.

"Hmm...like how I was bullied all the time and I never kicked ass cause my step mom would say its very un-ladylike?"

"Uh.. no I was thinking about our Greek club." That got Annabeth laughing. "Oh right, I was daughter of Athena and you were son of Poseidon. We gave everyone a godly parent."

_Concentrate on the matter at hand, Annabeth.' _said a voice inside the daughter of Athena's mind.

"Why were you at the party?" she asked. "I know Natalia from my school in New York. And you?" he replied.

"She studied with me in Columbia." He nodded. "Someone must have spiked the punch." Percy said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"No duh, Sherlock." She said rolling her eyes.

"You do remember that there was a reason you called me Seaweed Brain, right?" he asked in his defence.

She smiled "Oh yes I do. You want breakfast?"

"Yup I'm super hungry."

He showed the kitchen and asked "What would you like? I'm cooking"

"Something edible, so you won't cook. How about some cereal?" She asked.

"Okay" he walked to a cabinet and removed a box of fruit loops and Annabeth gave him a look that said _Seriously? _She took some milk heated it a little and started eating she didn't want to admit but fruit loops was delicious. They made small talk. Percy showed Annabeth his house and she was stunned, she loved it. It was beautiful a little Greek artitecture here and there and overall although it was huge it had this homy feeling, she couldn't resist the urge to ask him whether someone else lived there or not but he replied that he was alone. She saw a room with a latched door, curiousity got the better of her, she asked "What's there?"

"Nothing important."He said.

"It wouldn't be latched if it wasn't important." she retorted."Please?"

Percy gave in and opened the door, the room was a sea green room with silver brackets **(it is a type of shelf) **on which lay many awards. Annabeth took a closer look and saw three of them were Grammies and only singers got Grammies. "Perseus Jackson you couldn't tell me you became a singer?" She yelled.

"I thought you would know." He said defensively.

"I don't read entertainment papers nor do I listen to music. Then how will I know?" She said in a composed manner.

He offered an apology and excused himself to attend a phone call. He saw the caller ID, at last Grover was awake.

"Hey Perce" Grover said.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Is Annabeth there?" Grover asked.

Percy said in a mixed tone of worry and joy "Yeah. Why do you remember what happened?"

"No, but I have something that might tell you some stuff. Just come over with Annabeth and maybe bring Chelsea along with you."

* * *

**Ist chapter up hope u like it. Any guesses to what grover may have? and who's chelsea any guesses anyone? dont hate. R&R**

**Author's note  
**

**Thanks to KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon, Gypsy1213 and PL 101  
**

**PL 101: I can't help the words disappearing cause my computer does that alot I've noticed on many fanfics. There is something wrong with my comp. My apologies for the errors made. I hope this isn't too rushed. :)  
**

**Anyway thnks for reading.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

** WHAT THE..?**

The bell rang. Percy and Annabeth waited for a few moments before the door opened. A fair skinned man with curly brown hair opened the door. He smiled at them and let them in. He gave a nervous smile to Annabeth who returned the gesture with a much more faked confident one. Ofcourse he couldn't guess that since she was such an amazing actress.

"Hi, I'm Grover Underwood" said the new acquaintance putting his hand forward.

" Annabeth Chase." She firmly shook his hand.

"What do you have G-man?" Percy asked a little nevous.

Grover pointed at a video camera. Percy looked at him and they had a conversation with their eyes._ 'Did you see it?' _Percy's eyes questioned.

_'I saw.' _Grover replied.

Annabeth said to Grover "Let us see."

He replied "We have to wait for Chelsea."

Annabeth shot a questioning look to Percy. "She's my publicist."

"Oh" she replied.

The door bell rang again. Grover rushed to the door and opened it. A slender woman wearing a peach transparent blouse and black trousers entered the room. She looked like a goddess. Her chocolate brown hair was tied in a pony but it still looked beautiful. Her eyes seemed to change colour from green to brown. She smiled and it seemed as though the whole room lit up.

"Hello my darlings, what was the emergen- Who's this ?" She asked as she walked towards Annabeth.

Percy said "Annabeth, Chelsea Aphrodite Jones; Chelsea, Annabeth Chase."

The two women shook hands and Chelsea said "You're even prettier than Percy said you were." Annabeth was controlling her blush while Percy was as red as a tomato.

He quickly said "Grover has something to show us."

Grover switched on the camera and connected it to the flat screen after few seconds everyone's eyes were glued to the screen. Pictures of Annabeth and Percy kissing and hugging came on the screen. Grover played a video.

In the video, Percy said "I love you Annabeth Chase. I promise to love, care and protect you for eternity. I will never let harm come your way and When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, turn to me. When you have something to share, share it with me.

Annabeth blushed bright red in the video as well as the one sitting on the couch next to Percy. Percy could feel his cheeks heating up more than he thought was humanly possible.

Chelsea being Chelsea squealed "Isn't that sweet? I always knew you'd make a great lover Percy."

The video continued and this time Annabeth spoke "You're my best friend. I've always loved your smile, your eyes and most importantly you."

They exchanged rings two green plastic rings.

The precher pronounced the drunk couple as a lawfully married couple. After that he said "You may kiss the bride."

Percy leaned closing the distance, cupped Annabeth's face in his hand and kissed her. It was slow and it was obvious that both of them enjoyed it.

Grover, being the good friend he was, switched off the television. Chelsea groaned.

"Okay, Chels what do we do?" asked Percy.

"Well, you can stay married. You two make such a cute couple." Chelsea said going in her Aphrodite mode. **(A/N :D)**

"I need to make a call. Can I call someone over?" asked Annabeth.

"Who are you going to call ?" Percy asked.

"Luke Castellan. My boyfriend."

Chelsea made a sad face but Percy managed to hide his sadness and replied "Ya, do that."

After a few minutes, the bell rang but this time Annabeth opened the door. A good looking man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. Annabeth kissed his cheek and introduced him to everyone. "Guys this is Luke and Luke thats Grover, Chelsea and Percy."

Luke winced at the mention of Percy. "You mean the popstar? You never told me you knew him."

"I told you about my high school best friend right? Thats him."

"Oh well pleasure to meet you." Luke said faking happiness. Luke was a good actor since no one other than Percy could see the fake happiness.

"I don't think you called me to introduce me to your friends Annabeth. What's up?" asked Luke.

"Um..uh Luke I..uh..." said a stammering Annabeth.

"Just tell me whats wrong Annabeth." Luke replied.

"PercyandIaremarried" she blurted out. But Luke's sharp ears heard every word clearly. He looked mad enough to kill.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" gritted Luke.

"Someone spiked our drinks. And it was all my fault." said Percy sensing Luke's anger.

"Sure the hell it was." Luke shouted at Percy. He caught Percy's collar and lifted his hand to throw a punch but Annabeth and Chelsea both told Luke to stop.

Annabeth whispered something to Luke which seemed to calm him down. He sat down the couch besides Annabeth holding her hand.

Chelsea started talking "So we have to do something about this. You'll can act like a couple."

Luke interrupted "Why can't they get a divorce?"

Chelsea looked horrified. She didn't want to a break up to happen between her favourite couple, Percabeth . She composed herself and answered "We sold Percy as the boy next door. The boy every girl wants. His songs are mostly about finding love or 'the one'." She said. "Getting a divorce will ruin his career since his marriage will be looked at as a one night stand. But Percy Jackson isn't like that in the eyes of the audience."

Annabeth was suprised that the woman who so giddy had such a brain. Annabeth said squeezing Luke's hand "So we'll act like a married couple."

Luke looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Percy is my best friend Luke and I can't let his career plummet all because of me" she said.

"Are you crazy ?" Luke stood and screamed. Percy and Annabeth also stood up. Percy wanted to tell Luke to get the hell outta there but he knew better than to interupt them.

"I'm doing this because I feel guilty Luke. I want to make it up." Annabeth said.

"I don't give you my consent." Luke replied firmly.

"I'm not a child Luke, I do not need your consent." Annabeth said trying very hard to control her anger.

"IS THIS BECAUSE OF THE MONEY? ANNABETH OR IS THIS BECAUSE OF THE FAME?"

"NONE LUKE. IT'S BEACUSE THE MEDIA ALREADY KNOW."

"OH ANNABETH DON'T MAKE EXCUSES, NO ONE KNOWS."

"HAVE YOU CHOSEN IGNORE THE SCREAMING OUTSIDE WHICH IS CLEARLY THE PAPPARAZZI? AND IN THE PICTURES GROVER TOOK OF US, I RECOGNIZE A GUY WHO WORKS FOR THE PRESS."

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SO FULL OF EXCUSES." Luke screamed. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"Go home Luke, meet me when you're you again."

"I don't even want to stay here." With that Luke left.

Annabeth was upset. She excused herself to the washroom when she came out with a red nose. She smiled and said "So Chelsea what do we do?"

"We'll have to set some rules " Chelsea said. "First, Annabeth you have to attend his concerts, premiers as his date. Second, You'll need better rings. Third both of you need to act as you're in love with the other. Fourth you should get to know each other that shouldn't be hard since you guys know each other since high school."

"What about the story of how we met? The papparazzi would want to know." said Annabeth.

"Ya" was all Percy said.

"You can tell the media that you had minor crushes on the other in high school and when you met recently it just clicked" said Chelsea."Oh yes before I forget one more rule you guys will have to share a bed."

"WHAT!" said Annabeth and Percy in unison.

* * *

**Important Note please read **

**1) if you think this story is crap you should tell me not very harsh but constructive criticism is welcomed. People are not reviewing anymore so i will update if i get three more reviews. The blue button is lonely, it wants to meet your cursor. Click on it to see what happens, its magical come on try! you know you want to :D  
**

**2) Its my birthday today so (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) virtual cookies for all.  
**

**3) Don't hate. R&R.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

** WHAT THE..?**

**_"You can tell the media that you had minor crushes on the other in high school and when you met recently it just clicked" said Chelsea."Oh yes before I forget one more rule you guys will have to share a bed."_**

**_"WHAT!" said Annabeth and Percy in unison._**

**A/N:I made a bit mionr changes in the previous chapter check it out. Luke and Annabeth get into a fight._  
_**

* * *

"Why?" asked Annabeth.**  
**

"Because you people are married! It's not like I'm asking you to do something more." Chelsea said.

"You're right" Percy said. Annabeth gave him a suprised look. He gave her his Let-me-handle-this look.

"Anymore rules ?" Annabeth asked deperate to get out of there.

"I guess you should act in public just like Katniss and Peeta." Chelsea said. _'And maybe in private also.' _Chelsea mumbled under her breath.

"Let's get going Wise Girl. "

"Ya come on Seaweed Brain."

Once they were gone Chelsea squealed "They're so cute! My favourite couple."

** Line break**

Percy and Annabeth reached down. There was a huge crowd of reporters there. Everyone was fighting and trying to get a good view of the pop star and the mysterious woman next to him. Percy waved to the media while making way to his car while Annabeth kept her head down and walked. Percy's hand was on the small of her back leading her to the car away from the reporters and their cameras.

Both of them could hear the press screaming but only some words were clear like 'girl', 'new girlfriend','the one','engaged'. Percy stopped and said into the cameras "Later guys."

As soon as the two got into the car Annabeth started her questioning. "Why did you say that?" she asked Percy.

"Say what?" Percy asked coyly.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?" Annabeth gave him a glare and he raised his hands in defeat. "Well for a Wise Girl you can be really stupid." Before he could be interupted by Annabeth, he continued. "Chelsea isn't going to come home to see whether we follow her instructions or not, so we have the liberty to twist the truth a bit."

She smiled "Hmm right I don't know why I didn't think of it."

"For the first time ever, a son of Poseidon outsmarts a daughter of Athena." Percy grinned.

"Don't grin so much. It's the first and last time that the sea spawn will outsmart a child of Athena." Annabeth retorted. "Can we go to my apartment. I need my stuff."

"Let's go. Where is it?"

"Just a few blocks from here. We can walk."

"Ya okay we don't need the paparazzi following us." Percy said.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have left the paparazzi quite behind, sir." said the driver.

"Thanks Thomas. Then take us to Annabeth's place, which should be..."

"The white apartment on the first left." said Annabeth

*Line Break*

They entered a large house with grey walls and soft white flooring. The room had many pictures on the walls, some were of Annabeth and Luke, some with her dad and some were just Annabeth. In the corner there was a small picture of 12yr old Percy and Annabeth.

"You still have it?" Percy asked.

"Ofcourse now help me unpack Seaweed Brain."

After a few hours of packing and cleaning Percy asked "You hungry?"

"Where do you wanna go?" asked Annabeth who had changed from her silver dress to a simple green tee and jeans.

Percy led Annabeth to a fancy restaurant. They both ordered a ricotto. Fortunately no one was staring since everyone there were belonged to the elite society of California.

"So where do you work Wise Girl?"

"Olympus Inc. Chelsea used to work there in the fashion and decorating department didn't she?"

"Yes, but she left cause the other heads of the other department said she could create problems for the company."

"Oh" Annabeth said.

"Your bosses won't be upset cause you didn't turn up for work?"

"Oh, no I normally work from home. Only if I have to attend meetings I go to work. What about you superstar?"

"Me? I write songs, record in the day and attend charity events, parties and do concerts in the evening."

"So what event do you have on your memo tonight?"

"My lead guitarist Jason Grace is launching his debut album tonight. He and some famous guitarists have collaborated together in this album. It consists of instrumental music only. Well would you care to join me?" Percy asked.

"I would like to."

After a few minutes Annabeth asked "How's Paul and Sally?"

"They're good. They got married and had a son."

"That's so nice. What's his name?"

"Tyson."Percy answered.

"So are you jealous that you're no longer momma's boy?"

"No 'honey' I'm a married man and have a beautiful wife who will spoil me."

"Oh 'sweetheart' you're delusional. I'm not gonna spoil you."

"We'll see." said Percy.

"Oh yes we will." Both of them grinned like crazy.

Percy asked for the bill and they left the restaurant. Percy got a call and had to leave for some work immediately.

Annabeth told him "Oh don't worry Seaweed Brain. I'll go shopping for tonight."

Percy said "Take my credit card. Just in case you need it."

"I'll be fine."

"Please" Percy begged.

"Okay." She reluctantly took the card and put it in her purse.

Percy pecked her cheek and whispered in a suprised Annabeth's ear "People were looking anyway have fun. See you later." And the couple parted ways.

Annabeth dialled a number and spoke into her phone "Hey I need your help."

Ten minutes later, Annabeth met a brown haired woman with greenish bluish brown eyes.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! anyway I'm sure y'all know who the mystery woman is. ANyway you can always take wild guesses. This chapter wasn't so awesome but I would loveeee atleast 6 reviews for this chapter. constructive criticism always appreciated and a positive review is always loved so review. Don't hate.**

**to all those who favourited and alerted this story : THANK YOU. Also to those who reviewed. virtual cookies for all (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::).**

**will update on saturday or sunday. :D Review. **

**ps gypsy1213: Luke's undeserving butt get's kicked by anna in the previous chapter hope you like it. :D**

**Any doubts relating the story review or PM me.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

** WHAT THE..?**

She searched for a decent dress for two whole hours. She found some pretty dresses but they were not comfortable. Some were very long and some were way too short. She found some extremely gaudy while she saw a few boring outfits. At last she found a dress, a dress both her friend Piper and she liked. Soon they headed to her new apartment and talked about life and Percy while Piper did Annabeth's hair and makeup. When Annabeth looked in the mirror she couldn't believe that she could so pretty with dark red lipstick which went very well with the grey eyeshadow and black dress.

Piper left after she got a phone call from her father. Only thirty minutes were left for Percy and Annabeth to leave. Annabeth picked up her favourite book -Pride and Prejudice and read it to pass the time. She soon wondered who were Percy and her like? Was it the sweet and heads over heels in love couple Jane and Bingly? or was it the love hate couple, Elizabeth and Darcy? She soon came to the conclusion that Percy and her were just Percy and Annabeth. **  
**

She thoughts jumped to Luke, how they sparks flew the first time they met. She was just beginning her career as an architect and Luke was Head Architect. She loved how he paid minute attention to his buildings and drew every blue print with precision and care. He always was looking for flaws and perfectiong them. She remembered how he tried to erase her flaws like the time when he told her to lose some weight and the times when he told her that she didn't look good or her clothes were not prsentable. Cutting through the thoughts Percy's voice came, calling out her name. Annabeth walked down the stairs and saw Percy's jaw drop to the ground. Annabeth couldn't help but blush. Percy looked handsome, he was wearing a white tux with a black bow tie. After a few moments of silence Percy said "You've gone all vintage but you look gorgeous." Annabeth blushed even more. Luke never gave her compliments like these he always was like 'Hmm you look nice. and stuff like that. She replied "Thanks, you look really handsome tonight."

"Don't I always look handsome?" Percy asked smirking.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. We don't want to be late."

The couple got into the limo and reached their destination in twenty minutes. Before getting out of the car, Percy whispered to Annabeth "All you have to do is smile. You don't have to answer questions you don't want to, just squeeze my hand and I'll handle it alright?"

She smiled and then got off the car. Percy wrapped his arm around her waist and walked. His hand had to be a hundered degrees celsius since the spot he ever so gently placed his hand on was burning. Percy smiled at the cameras and he seemed comfortable. The reporters were clicking and the couple were smiling. Percy extracted his hand from Annabeth's waist and intertwined his fingers with hers. A woman came up to them who introduced herself as Drew, the woman was wearing too much make up but Annabeth could say if she removed the layer of make up she would be even more beautiful. Drew's head turned in her direction and asked "Hello and who might you be?"

"Hey, I'm Annabeth Chase Jackson." Drew's smile disappeared and she wore a frown. She told Percy "You know Perce, tonight you look so smashing that you might have won even more hearts, but no you had to get married. You do know that tonight as this news travels across the world a thousand hearts will be broken."

"Well, Drew I wouldn't mind not getting more hearts cause I have only one which is already given to Annabeth." He kissed Annabeth's hair and made her blush again. She wondered how could any one have such an effect on people?

"As for the hearts broken tonight, my real fans will be happy to know I found someone to share my life with."

Drew smiled, not a fake smile but a smile that radiated joy and bade farewell to them. They proceeded into the room which was buzzing with activity. Men looking sharp in their tuxedoes and women looking gorgeous in their evening attires. Percy introduced her to Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Taylor and lots more people. They all congratulated them and wished them even meet his band, Nico DiAngelo the pianoist, Leo the drummer but she couldn't meet Jason as he was surrounded by walked into the room and the spot light was on her she like always smiled radiantly looking gorgeous in her black and olive dress. After receiving many compliments, she finally reached Percy and Annabeth. She hugged and Percy and whispered what good job they had been doing, little did she know that not everything was an act.

Jason Grace, star of the evening made his way to his best friend and his new bride. He shook hands with Annabeth and made conversation with her till she noticed his eyes were fixed on something or rather, someone. A beautiful girl in a elegant yet simple peach dress. The woman had her chocolate brown hair in a bun with lots of strands of hair coming out. Her arms were linked with a man as she recognized as the girl's father- Tristan McLean. Tristan looked amazing. Percy along with Annabeth and Jason walked over to the father-daughter duo.

"Hey Tristan" Percy and Jason greeted.

"Hello boys congrats J, hope to see some of your songs on the top ten of the week. Who's the lovely lady?" Tristan asked looking at Annabeth.

"This is my wife Annabeth." Percy answered.

Annabeth smiled at him and shook hands with him.

Tristan introduced his daughter to Percy and Jason since Piper already knew Annabeth which was a suprise to Tristan.

After that Jason and Piper excused themselves and having a conversation of their own.

Percy introduced Annabeth to a black haired woman was wearing a simple pale greenish blue gown.

"Annabeth this is Reyna my friend and Rey this is my wife Annabeth." The women chatted for a long time. Reyna then took Annabeth where the women were sitting and chatting she was introduced to everyone there. A woman with red hair and green eyes joint the group. She looked at Annabeth and Reyna introduced the woman as Racheal Elizabeth Dare aka R.E.D who was Percy's manager. She directed all his music videos. She was also his choreograoher she would have even been his lyricist but Percy never allowed anyone else to write his songs.

Jason took a mic and requested everyone to ask someone to slow dance with them. The band played a really soft and mesmerizing tune. Percy and Annabeth swayed to the music with Annabeth's hands around his neck and her head on his chest and Percy's hands wrapped her waist. Everyone started chanting "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Percy leaned in but saw there was hesitance in her eyes.

* * *

**only one review :( i want ten more before i continue. **

**Links to annabeth's dress: http:/www. vintageous. com/v6705. htm (no spaces)  
**

**its a 1950s dress,i really like vintage dresses, very simple and pretty. What do you think?**

** Hope you like the chapter, anyway review criticism welcomed and positive review even more welcomed :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know I have not updated in forever but I have reasons I have been super busy my teachers have given me sooo many assignments and I have tests after school starts. I have a small request. This chapter is not an authors note nor is it a chapter, it is my assignment for english language assignment. Please don't cut the page or anything. Please read. The assignment was to write a story whose theme should be 'Women are every bit brave as men.' I wanted opinion from someone who is good at writing and reads alot and unfortunately my friends don't come under this category so Im coming for advice to you. Please review and tell me if you like it and if it fits the theme appropriately. Thanks and also I'll update next in March 2013. I'm sorry but tenth grade is very very important in india. Thank you for bearing with me. Review!**

The Only Hope

The Earth was plummeting towards its end. War was the only language people understood. Everyone and everything was at war. Nature was no exception, Nature was at war with itself- tsunamis, excessive heat was all a common day scenario. The human race was at the brink of extinction. The human population had fallen sharply. The human race then consisted only of the most vicious and toughest people. What the previous generations had known as coastal areas was under the oceans. The waters were polluted but they had found a source of clean water. No other planet was capable of sustaining life. What used to be known as Russia and China had turned into islands. The United States which was once the most powerful country had crumbled into pieces. The words economy and balance meant nothing to those malicious humans. Every little city had become an independent state and every state was preparing was the biggest war ever. Thousands of states had become allies against the other parties; it was a battle for supremacy, for power and for control.

But that day was different; it was not just another day on Earth because that day Mother Nature had been kind; she gifted the human race Bellatrix, the only hope for the human kind. For them she was just another girl, just another soldier. Bellatrix had delicate features just like her mother, she had curly soft brown hair, and her face was filled with innocence but her eyes – oh her eyes! They were stormy grey and cold just like her deceased father's eyes. A father who couldn't see his young daughter growing up to be what she would be. He had been an honest warrior yet he had been mercilessly murdered by an ally for fame, to claim what could have been the departed man's pride.

Before you know it, young Bellatrix was learning the art of warfare just like her father and a little later she learnt to speak fluently. She didn't have many friends, since the concept of friendship was alien to those people but she did have some comrades with whom she trained. Bellatrix was a natural with weaponry especially the guns; many thought of it as a trait she inherited from her late father. It was not long before she learnt the cause of her father's death, although everyone around her thought that his death was honorable, for her his death was awful, it was powerful; powerful enough to break the young soldier. From that day onwards Bellatrix was another person, someone who couldn't understand the purpose of war, who couldn't understand the need of death. She wanted to understand, she wanted to know. Learning and knowing was not a liberty for the children of war.

She shared her thoughts with only one comrade, Coyle. His sky blue eyes always reassured her. He was like the brother she could never have. She was glad that their minds were alike and he didn't condemn her for her thoughts against war. In a couple of years Bellatrix's mom died due to an incurable disease. Bellatrix shortly grew to be a rebellious and stubborn girl. Coyle always explained her how things worked there. Soon she was so angry with Coyle and his dogmatic behaviour that she decided they did not need to be friends. She was all alone. She wanted the violence to stop and she would do something about it.

That day, the Eastern hemisphere states were against the Western hemisphere states. The trained and heavily armed armies met on land they called Bellum meaning battle ground. It was a tradition that both parties observed a three minute silence. 'Hypocrites' Bellatrix thought. She had not seen Coyle since the day they stopped talking. During the 'silence' no arms were to be fired yet there was bullet fired into the sky. That was the day Bellatrix decided to make a stand. She made her way to the middle ground between both parties earning many stares and glares. Her heart broke into two when she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes. Coyle had joined the other side just because they had better ammunition and they had a much better chance to win. She spoke loudly oozing confidence "Why are you fighting? You want to run the world? Well, how will you run anything when you will have nothing to rule over? Wh-" Unfortunately, three minutes was over and with that the first bullet of the war was shot at the girl's forehead by her once most trusted comrade. With that the young girl breathed her last and everything turned black. She was dead.


End file.
